The Passion in your Kisses
by SuperNaturalDemonQueenx
Summary: My first Fanfic :) Hope you Love it .. Its set in 3x07 Robin & Regina /Vault scene :) Ofcourse Smores xx This is Part 1 :) Part 2 is yet to come :p
1. Chapter 1

Regina has always been hoping for this , being touched by a man she truly loved. The soft of his hands going through her hair , his fingers going up and down on her back , his hands gripping tightly onto her waist. The feeling of his lips pressed to hers , she liked that feeling it gave her a feeling in her stomach she can't shake , like if a fire is burning inside of her , how they collided as one and never let go , she doesn't want to let go of his grip….

Robin came into the fault earlier and kissed her , she wasn't excepting that but she fully excepted the warmth of his body pressed to hers they were in her bed kissing , yes she has a bed in the vault you never know how handy it could be she thought , it came handy now …

Robin kissed Regina passionate on the lips , she has never been kissed before like this , with Daniel it was different and she was younger now being a mother and have gone through so much this felt welcome , needed , ow yes it was needed . His lips felt so how could she describe it tasty , sweet , lovely , she kissed back like there was no tomorrow , they should have done this so much earlier , because all of that sexual tension they have was coming out now in kissing , grabbing , feeling , and moaning.

Of course Robin was on top of Regina he wanted to take control like a real man , he needed to proof how good he was to Regina , so far not so bad , he always did the thing of going through her hair ,with his big soft hands , ow she loved those hands touching her body , the gentle touches or the rough ones , she really loved those , the fire was burning between them or was it just her she was getting hot and they only kissed , damn this man is doing things to her , she has been waiting so long for this , every time she saw him or he was standing in the same room as her , she kept staring at him at his lips , how they would taste she knows now , really soft , even softer then she imagined .

She could barely control herself every time she saw him , but she couldn't go up to him and kiss him there were people and then there was also their situation , Marian she was back in his life , the mother of his child and him practically saying he loves her(Regina) didn't make it any easier , she wanted to say it back so badly , but that would just kill her more inside … When he finally released of her touch , of her lips he needed a breath "God damn sorry I needed a break otherwise I would keep kissing those lovely lips forever " *he laughed*. She stared at him looking up at those beautiful blue eyes that shined so bright *she smiled* "oh keep going , this is lovely"*she laughed* "Ow its lovely that's all it is? "*Robin Laughed* "Let me make it a little better , because lovely is nice but I want it to be amazing (for you)* He went it for the kiss and the kisses became stronger , harder , like he wanted her and she wanted him , now at this moments his body was pressed against her body and she liked that feeling .

So she put her arms around his back and pushed him even closer , if that's even possible. Because their bodies are pressed so close to each other she could feel allot of Robin and what he has to offer. Ow and boy did she like what he has to offer , he started to play with her , his fingers sliding across her tender skin , it made her feel tingly, all over her body. He knew exactly what to do on her body , when and how … and where…

When he reached the top of her body , she grabbed his hands and put it on her waist and turned so now Robin was at the bottom ,it was his turn to be on the bottom and she wanted make it a good time for him. He didn't except the role switch so he looked shocked but impressed , "Wow I didn't knew you were gonna do that but I am all in for it " Robin laughed , saying as a joke but he wasn't joking , he meant it. "Well Robin , I am always at top so let me do my stuff and give you a good time ok " *Regina Smiled at robin looking right in his eyes* God she could drown in those baby blue eyes "You know I like my woman on top and wow that's that wonderful smile I think about all day "*he said it staring at Regina and taking in all beauty that she was*

God nobody ever looked at her like that , she smiled and she blushed so hard and tried to hide it but robin stopped her by taking her hand away from her face hiding her blush." God your gorgeous but let's go, do your thing I am not complaining ,Milady " She loved when he called her Milady it made her melt inside like a teenage girl… "Ok I warned ya …" * she laughed*"Its gonna be a hell of a ride* she thought to herself because she has been thinking of this moment for so long , what she would say ,do , but she was so lost in the moment , his eyes , his body , got her in a trance , those strong arms now holding her on her waist and dropping every second until they were on her ass , he gripped tightly and she didn't mind at all , he was a butt-Man , good to know …

She was sitting on top of him , she thought its time to take something off they can't go all the way with all of their clothes on , so she was wearing a blouse with a skirt , so she started taking the seam of her blouse and started pulling it up , Robin was staring at her looking all lovely and hot , he can't keep his eyes of her and that's exactly where his eyes should be on her , it's over her head and she throws it on the floor , Robin follows the blouse falling on the floor he looks shocked but In a good way , his eyes slowly turn back to her , he lets out a sound that makes Regina chiffer , he is admiring her ,his mouth falls open when he sees Regina still sitting on top of him , shirtless only in a bra and a skirt what's gonna come off pretty soon if its robins choice … she goes down and starts kissing him hard because she wants him right now , right here , this moment is them sharing their passion for each other .

He kisses back with such passion that's gonna destroy Regina right here , right now , he has his hand in her hair again gripping it tight and going through it was such strength , the kisses turned into fire , into so much more , Regina starts moving on top of him shaking her body onto his , robin starts to make a face of hunger and eager . He turns her and Regina screams when robin is on top again and Regina is at the bottom again , he keeps impressing her , *she laughs* "My Turn" Robin says.

He takes her hands and puts them next to her head so she can't move and starts kissing her all over her face , Regina is already getting hotter and hotter , he kisses her cheeks , nibbles her ear kisses her forehead , goes to the top and slowly stats getting down , her nose , jaw ,her neck that's when Regina starts making noises and you know ,the sex face , robin notices and starts kissing her harder in her neck .Witch is totally killing her and he knows it he kisses her neck so softly with its lips.

One kiss , two kisses , three kisses Regina can't take it anymore , and grabs robins hair and grabs his shirt and gets it of really fast and robin isn't stopping her he puts his hands up so she can take it off more easily, when it's off , she starts kissing , his body , his chest from bottom to the top , robin is now sitting on top of Regina with his back curled so she can easily kiss him all over. He enjoys it and doesn't want her to stop but he takes over control to kiss her belly , and rubs his hands on her belly and grabbing her waist and kissing it all over , Regina can't help but let out a moan , Damn this man is good , she looks at him with love in her eyes and starts under the blanket taking her skirt off , he notices when he feels her legs against his skin , wrapping around his back , and he knew the fun was yet to start and the skirt fell somewhere in the bed nowhere to be found…..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Robin liked the feeling of Regina's cold skin against his , he was gonna make it hot in here , that was a promise. Robin could feel a lot of Regina , he liked what he felt , he felt her legs wrapping around his back , wow he was getting warm , Regina now was only wearing a bra and her panties , Robin could see all over her and Regina let him look , he needed to know what he was dealing with Robin smiled when he came back from under the blankets ."God You're beautiful , what did I do to deserve you" Regina loved the compliment but now it was sexy time , Now… So Regina smiled , but them shut Robin up with a kiss and he let out a heave breath and took Regina's face in his hands and started kissing her again , ow god did he love the taste of her lips , they tasted sweet and he wanted them , he needed them , he was afraid he can' stop kissing her but he keeps needing more , god she is like a drug , ones you got a little bit you want more and more …. AND MORE . His body went up and down on her , god , his back looked so good it curled a lot when he was kissing her , the motion , on her body … Her legs where still wrapped around him , but she got them down , she noticed Robin still had his pants on , that needed to be taking care of , Regina flipped so she was on TOP again . She loved having the power of being on top …

and Robin didn't complain he liked her on top so he could stare at her , beautiful self … She looked on purpose at his pants so he would know he needed to take it off , Regina wanted to give that honor to Robin , Robin noticed and he smirked "Well Ok , I will" He unbuttoned his pants and started pulling it down looking at Regina the whole time , because she was now sitting on top of him only in underwear. The pants was up to his behind but Regina couldn't wait so she started pulling it of herself , Robin let her and helped a little bit and Regina started kissing him while the pants came down , The pants were off and wow did she like the feeling of Robin pressed to her his strong legs she could feel under her butt , the pants fell on the floor , she will from now on always think about this is she ever comes back in this vault again…

"Now what ?" Robin said.. Regina pressed her finger onto Robin's lips and said :"shhh just let it happen" Robin nodded like he always does in that cute way , god Regina loved it is was so cute , she loved the faces he made , when he didn't understand what was going on or the faces he made to make Roland laugh , she loved how he was with him , he was an amazing dad and good in bed she could say , damn. Now they were both in their underwear , robins whole body amazed Regina , she knew he was in shape you could see stuff trough his shirt sometimes but it didn't reveal all of the glory that hid under his shirt , wow Regina was In shock in a good way . Robin turned , Regina was In bottom again , she didn't mind she let Robin do his magic on her … There now was no space between their bodies anymore they were pressed against each other as one. Robin said "Stay , let me kiss you now it's my turn " "Fine big boy show what you got" Regina said with the most seductive smile.

** "I will"** Robin smiled and went down to Regina's belly and started kissing it softly with his lips , small , kisses , slowly , Regina loved the feelings of his lips on her body , he could do it all day she wouldn't mind … At All… he reached her rib case , right under her bra , he took a moment to appreciate the beauty that where her breasts , she didn't mind she was proud of them , robin put his hand under that and gripped tight while kissing her body , he was now in between them and kissed and kissed . Regina was getting hotter and hotter , he was now at her neck , she liked kisses there , so this was gonna be fun , for the both of them .He kissed every single place in her neck and Regina her hands where now on the bed , she started to grab the blanked and grabbed it tightly with every kiss more and more tighter … God she was gonna scream but damn that man knew what to do to her at witch place she would just crumble like a cookie ,and melt like ice-cream, she lifted her chin more up so he could reach her neck more, but he started to move towards her face. He started kissing her jaw one of Regina's secret weaknesses , kisses there damn , he kissed it hard ,

Regina closed her eyes and gripped the sheets more tightly but then he did something that made Regina moan , he kissed the little place behind her ear , that was her absolute place that if someone just touched her it would make her chiffer , so that Robin was kissing her there didn't help , she got hot , moaned , Robin noticed so started to kiss her more slowly but then harder . Regina couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the sheets they were now pressed into her hands and with Robin sitting on top of her kissing her neck she just moaned and ….

**_"Robin , Oh My God"_**

To Be Continued …..


	3. The Weakspot , i shall find

"You Like it" Robin said already knowing the answer , he found her weak spot and was gonna use it , to torture her… "Yes" Regina said still recovering from what he has done to her , she was breathing heavily , she was trying to calm herself down.. The moan she just let out was loud , she was almost there , but wasn't going to let it happen before she had found Robin' secret spot where he would melt like butter in her hands…

Robin raised himself up and looked at Regina under him , god damn she was beautiful , he was thinking to himself , what did I do to serve this beautiful person to be here with him sharing this amazing wonderful magical experience with him .Before he could answer that question . She was already back sitting on top of him , he didn't even notice Regina flipping him around , he was looking at her bra again , she noticed it and with her finger she rose his chin back up to her face , "Later" she said.

With a seductive smile , "Now it's time for me to find your weakness" Regina smirked , Robin laughed trying not to laugh , he hoped she wouldn't find his weak spot because that would end badly for both of them in a good way he laughed to himself…"Why're you laughing , something funny" Regina said joking with a puppy face." No no Of course there is nothing I was just thinking how I got this lucky" He smiled at Regina looking into her eyes for once , since she took that blouse of.. He couldn't keep away from staring at where the beauty that were her breasts. Robin started to drift away but Regina was talking again so he snapped back to reality , that's for later he thought…"Haha funny , you will be more lucky after I found that weak spot , you hold so dear"

She started to bring her head closer to his body , bending down on his body , Oh I am gonna enjoy this ride .Robin thought. She stared to kiss his chest , to hopefully find a weak spot here , The Weak Spot , but the only respond she got out of him was him breathing heavily out , not it ,

"Wrong" He said joking Smiling."Try again "She looked at him with a straight bitch face "Fine , I will" She smirked at him looking him into his eyes. He smiled back looking at her lips, god damn those lips , stop it robin he thought , it's her turn now to find your secret (weak)spot. Let her work some for it he thought laughing at his responses again.

She tried a little bit lower his stomach , would that be his secret spot , she wasn't sure , but trying wouldn't hurt would it? She laughed .She laid her hand on his stomach right under his chest , making little circles with her hands and at the same time kissing it slowly but passionately , leaving him wanting more , along his stomach .Left to right she went through the line , when she stopped for a moment and looked up at Robin , he gave a look like : please don't stop , continue please?

So she did going down to his belly again , kissing it , kiss ,kiss , but the only response she got out of him this time was. Him letting out a moan and moving his legs closers to her , she was getting closer she could feel it , she won't stop until she found it. She made it her life goal , finding it and making him weak and crumble in her hands like like she couldn't find the world she was looking for , like Melting smores :p , yes that was her plan :

Find his weak spot make him crumble. She went even lower , at the band of his underwear pulling it down a little bit so she could kiss the area she wanted , she pulled it down a little bit not too much so she revealed all of him , that's was not the time yet later when she found his weak spot she would use it on him all … the…time…

She kept her hand on the waistband so it would stay down , ooh no she didn't want it to slip up again not before she was finished. She licked her own lips and Robin saw it and couldn't wait to kiss those lips again and press them against his , but he knew she wouldn't stop before she had found his weakness. And he let her , do her business on him , he wasn't complaining feeling those lips , press against his skin. It made him shiffer in a good way .

She kissed it harder then before trying to get the response out of him she wanted, she only got a loud moan and his hands grabbing onto the blanked ..even…tighter…

Then he puts those big firm hands on her back , the touch made her shiffer of hotness damn those hands touching her like that, she wanted that for so long and now it was actually happening , she was gonna make the most and the longest out of this moment , the outside world could wait it was now all about them , sharing this passionate , sweet , loving , lustful moment together .

Here and now , in the vault she laughed. Having the biggest smile on her face. Robin saw it and said , "there is that beautiful smile I think about every time I Close my eyes" She saw those words coming out of those lips , those sweet soft lips , damn those lips."Stop it , you" she smiled. She smirked at him , In that sexy way she knew robin loved. Hiding her face , looking away from him . He rose up and with his hand he turned her face around .So that now they were looking right at each other. And then he did something she never thought he would.

…

To be continued.

**AUTHORS NOTE : hope you enjoy this fanfic so far more , chapters to come , left this chapter with a little cliffhanger...**

**Will Regina find his weakspot in the next chapter you will have to wait and see :) **

**I just wanne thank my friend Chelsea for being awesome :p**

**Please review i wane know what yall think xxx**

**Fav , follow Thanks people :p**


End file.
